I Can't Quit Her
by ripitupgenki
Summary: Song Fanfic. HollyGenki


_AAN: I don't own Monster Rancher or "I Can't Quit Her" By Blood, Sweat, & Tears. This takes place before Moo's defeat.  
_  
_AAN: Edit: rewrote this.

* * *

_

**I Can't Quit Her**

* * *

'_**I can't quit her**_

_**She got a hold on me she's got her hand on my soul**_

_**I can't quit her'**_

****

Genki thinking late at night about what happened that day. _I lost Holly. I couldn't even try to stop Moo from taking her. Holly was right I've lost it. Laughing in the face of danger is stupid. But can I get her back?_ He grimaced at the thought and struggled to hold back the tears, burning in his eyes. _I will get her back or I'll die trying. _He thought in determination. Reluctantly he settled down to sleep.

'_**Cause I see her face**_

_**The way I know**_

_**In the city streets**_

_**In the country field**_

_**In the back on my mind**_

_**I know it can't be real**_

_**No woman should posses**_

_**All the tenderness she had'**_

Scene changes to, Holly comforting Genki after he had broken down, from being home sick, after a long day. "I know you miss them, Genki, but everything will turn out all right." She soothingly said, holding him close. "Thank you so much, Holly. Maybe it will be ok. I hope it will." He cried in her arms. 

'_**But my hands are tied**_

_**Tight behind my back**_

_**Cause it's been so long**_

_**Since I had her back beside me'**_

****

Scene changes to Genki glancing over at a sleeping Holly longingly on a lone some night. _I wish I could tell her how I feel. Even if I did would she feel the same about me?_ Genki thought. After a time he finally fell asleep with an empty feeling in his heart.

'_**Yeah**_

_**I know**_

_**I can't quit her**_

_**Cause in my darkest night she comes on like a light**_

_**I can't quit her**_

_**Try as I may with all my might'**_

****

Scene changes to Genki trying to revive the Phoenix. "You can do it, Genki. I know you can." Holly shouts. Giving Genki the hope he needs to complete his task. With a screech the phoenix bursts to life taking Holly and Genki's courage as its strength.

'_**She's got a women's touch A young girl's eyes**_

_**In seconds flat I was hypnotized**_

_**Then turned around and made you feel sweet love'**_

Scene changes to Holly bandaging Genki up from the fight earlier. She's careful not to hurt him more than he is, while treating his wounds. "Thanks, Holly." "Your welcome, Genki" she smiles at him. He returns her smile with his own grin.

'_**But my hands are tied**_

_**Tight behind my back**_

_**Cause it's been so long**_

_**Since I had her back beside me**_

_**True love is something**_

_**Every young boy knows about**_

_**Then pries his heart open to find some'**_

****

Scene changes to Genki's mom telling him about the birds and the bees. Genki asks, "How do you know when you're in love?" "You just know it through and through. You can't be told that you are." She smiles. Genki thinks for a moment and then answers, "I'll make you proud one day." "You already have, Genki. But I'm sure you will again." She chuckles.

'_**I was a young boy**_

_**Till I held her in my arms**_

_**Now I find that**_

_**I'm still out behind some'**_

****

Scene changes to Genki catching and holding a stunned Holly in his arms. After she was freed from the scale gels by Big Blue. He smiles to her and before rushing off to help with the fighting.

'_**I can't quit her**_

_**She got a hold on me she's got her hand on my soul**_

_**I can't quit her**_

_**Cause I see her face**_

_**I can't quit her**_

_**You know I see her face**_

_**And away I go'**_

****

Final scene of Holly and Genki walking alone in the woods at night. "Holly there's something I really want to tell you. But I'm afraid I'll lose you as my friend, if I do." Genki cautious came through the darkness around them. The moon was only bright enough to illuminate their way but not to see detail. "Genki, I'll always be your friend. Now what is it?" She stopped and turned to face him. He stopped and looked at her for a moment, she was stunning in the moons dim light. "I love you, Holly!" Holly's eyes widened in shock, then softened. "I love you too. I didn't think you knew about love, so I never said anything. Why did you think I'd stop being your friend if you told me?" "I thought you might not want anything to do with me, because of my age." Holly pulled him into a hug, leaving him shocked for a moment. Then he gently returned the embrace. "Of course, I'd want to be with you. I've lost my entire family; I'm not going to lose my friends too. Age makes no difference to me, Genki." Holly pushed him back gently and kissed him. "I need you too, Holly." They sat down together to talk about what was going to happen next between them.

**_'I need her I need a little girl'_**


End file.
